cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mentor Corps of the New Pacific Order
:The Mentor Corps was shut down in October 2012 and its duties were transferred to Military Command. Mentors are the friendly face and welcoming hand to everyone that joins the New Pacific Order. Even if your nation has 50,000 NS, the culture of the NPO can overwhelm you. This is where we come in. From the day to day processes to knowledge of every job in the Order, the Mentor Corps are here to guide when and where needed. Each Mentor will take on several Mentees. The Mentors are there to answer questions the Mentees may have on how to run their nations or the inner workings of the NPO. History The Mentor Corps began as the Big Brother Program. This eventually evolved into the First Mentor Corp run by Millionario. This version of the Mentor Corps was then led in, by Sir Donald R. Deamon (with Deatvert assisting both) who at the same time was running the PCIA. Eventually, it was decided that the PCIA and Mentor Corps, as well was several other sections would be merged. Thus the Agency for Community Excellence (or ACE) was born. Mentor Corps found its home in the "Hearts Deck". Mentoring in ACE suffered greatly from inactivity as members fell through the cracks, as well as a general confusion of duty. Eventually, it was decided that ACE would not only be renamed, but revamped totally. Still overseen by Sir Donald R. Deamon, Mentoring in the "Hearts Deck" was moved to the Standard "Imperium Sacrum" in the newly formed Special Community Service (or SCS), again overseen by Sir Donald R. Deamon. In this period of time, many issues were eliminated, such as the auditing section (previously "Spades Deck" in ACE) was rolled into the Mentor Corps which greatly improved efficiency. However SCS lasted about six months before the decision was made to end it. Mentor Corps thus entered its fourth incarnation, but this time it would again be a separate department. One pressing issue that was never quite resolved that continued to plague the Mentor Corps was - what happens when a Mentor is no longer a Mentor? Previously the Mentees would be reassigned to new Mentors which could be a period of frustration and confusion. However the Mentor Corps looked towards MilCom for inspiritation and instead set up the Mentoring system along the Battalion lines, proving much easier to manage. The Mentor Corps continues to do this day, helping all who require its assistance. On November 13, 2011, the became part of the Mentor Corps, under the oversight of the Chief Mentor, after Public Services was dissolved. Mentor Ranks The Chief of Mentoring is the head of the department; the Chief manages the running of the day-to-day operations of the Mentor Corps and handles administrative work. The Deputy Chief of Mentoring assists the Chief with his work and ensures the Mentor Corps is running smoothly. Lead Mentors assign new mentees to the mentors and manage the two divisions of the Mentor Corps, Alpha+ and Gamma+ (referring to mentees' assigned battalions in NPO's ). Mentors teach their mentees about various aspects of Cyber Nations and the New Pacific Order. Leadership Category:Departments of the New Pacific Order